Autonomous vehicles are expected to revolutionize transportation because, for example, they offer the opportunity for flexible personalized transportation with expectations for significant increases in occupant safety due to the elimination of “driver error.” Autonomous vehicles can be both personal and shared, as well as deliver increased fuel economy. However, occupants of autonomous and semi-autonomous, as well as conventionally driven vehicles, may experience motion sickness due to, for example, the inability to anticipate motion, a lack of control over the direction of movement, and/or exposure to specific patterns and frequencies of movement. Further, use of autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles is expected to lead to an increase in the frequency and severity of motion sickness experienced by the traveling public on a daily basis. One reason why this is expected is because occupants of such vehicles will be further isolated and removed from the decision making process that determines the vehicle's route and how it is traveled. Additionally, while people are generally able to adapt to conditions that can cause motion sickness, there are large differences in the rates and degree of adaptability among individuals which may be effected by conditions, such as sleep deprivation, that may make a person more susceptible to motion sickness.